The invention relates to a sensor unit in which a plurality of sensors are disposed on a base.
In general, a sensor unit (a sensor package) has been known in which a plurality of sensors, an integrated circuit, and so forth are provided on a base (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-63385). As such a sensor package, an angle detection sensor has been proposed that detects a rotary operation of a rotating body such as an axle (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-208255).